


Гарри идет в Мемфис

by whisky_soda



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, OMC - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примечание: 1927 год. В этом году случилось Великое наводнение Миссисипи, одно из самых разрушительных наводнений в истории США, затронувшее территорию 10 штатов на Юге и Среднем Западе страны. По некоторым параметрам с ним сравнилось только наводнение на Миссисипи 1993 года, а по степени разрушительности — ураган «Катрина» 2005 года. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри идет в Мемфис

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Его прозвали Весельчаком Гарри – злая шутка. Правдивей было бы назвать его Мрачным Гарри и не попадаться на глаза: он был суров, как северные скалы на картинках из его детства, и молчалив. У него были большие, тяжелые руки с натянутой, как парусина, кожей и ничего не выражающие глаза. Так он, по крайней мере, выглядел, когда в последний раз смотрелся в зеркало. Таким он себя считал и думал, что окружающие относятся к нему как положено.  
И только их новый повар тянул с утра на всю поляну:  
– Гарррри! Тащи сюда свою задницу, эта кошка специально для тебя, – и Гарри шел. У него был отличный слух и нюх.   
Он осмотрел всю нехитрую конструкцию, гордо названную кухней. Рядом с их будущим обедом валялись кишки. Захватив их в пригорошню, сцапав повара за воротник, Гарри размазал ошметки мяса по фартуку, тот и так был мят, грязен и как будто пожеван коровой. В ответ повар только засмеялся. Он был вдвое больше Гарри и в тысячу раз добрее. Он был его тупым старшим братом. И толк с него был только на кухне под присмотром.  
– Какой ублюдок написал на этом дерьме, что его можно готовить? – Гарри ткнул Уильяма-младшего в свою тарелку. Тот глупо улыбнулся:  
– Гаррри!  
– Клэр, отродье! – Гарри оттолкнул брата. Колыхаясь жиром, Уильям-младший, король дураков, китайский болванчик, шлепнулся на задницу и вцепился в траву, чтобы не упасть на спину.  
– Тебя оставили присматривать за этим олухом. Опять за девками подглядывал? – Гарри заглянул в кастрюлю и поморщился. Пахло на редкость отвратно. На поверхности похлебки пучками плавали короткие светлые волосы. Кажется, это и в самом деле была кошка. Была бы Бесси жива – крутилась бы здесь и орала. 

Гарри опустил крышку на место. Он и не надеялся, что это утро пройдет спокойно. Только вчера закопали Фреда, их повара. Тот оттяпал себе палец и умер после трех ужинов. Девок запрячь на кухонные работы не получилось. Их нужно было беречь. И так ломались часто. Вот и пришлось найти применение Уильяму-младшему, от которого отказался даже отец, Уильям-старший, когда в десять лет тот повредился головой. Старший-младший братец-идиот – Гарри просто оставил его присмотреть за кухней. Еду они приготовили заранее. Натянули на новоявленного повара фартук Фреда и понадеялись на чудо. Надо было только подогреть и отогнать живность. Кто надоумил убить кошку и дал нож Уильяму-младшему – вопрос.

– Клэр! – Гарри резко повернулся и направился в лес за лагерем. Скорее всего, Стэнфилд был там – как и всегда, остервенело тренировался: будто бы дьявол подгонял. Гарри огляделся. Клэр, гаденыш, за последнее время вымахал и наловчился скрываться. Пару лет назад его тренировки выдавало пыхтение и мерный отсчет. Сейчас его слышно не было, но птиц он-таки спугнул – в лесу стояла тишина. Гарри ухмыльнулся. Раньше удовольствием было подкараулить гаденыша и унизить его у всех на глазах: пацан был слишком гордым, слишком талантливым, самостоятельным, слишком другим – в общем, сам напрашивался. Но сейчас удовольствие граничило с азартом. Раньше Клэр походил на стихийное бедствие: его можно было легко подкараулить, легко поймать, легко вывести из себя, ударив по больным местам. И только сейчас, наконец-то, начал думать головой – стал меньше попадаться на уловки и отмалчиваться в ответ. Только сейчас с ним стало интересно.  
Гарри осторожно пробирался между деревьями, похлопывая по ножу, прикрепленному к ноге. Он давно не охотился.

– Неужели наша талантливая звездная девочка начала сомневаться в себе и прятаться? – он кашлянул в кулак.   
С тех пор, как Клэр пробрался к ним в закулисье после выступления в Манхэттене, с этого вопроса начинались почти все драки Стэнфилда. Такая предсказуемость даже поднадоела. Слово за слово и однажды из Клэра вытащили рассказ о том, что его назвали в честь дедушки, что в девятнадцатом веке это было вполне себе мужское имя. Гарри все это было не важно. Он видел реакцию Стэнфилда, и ему было достаточно. А сейчас Гарри не мог поверить, что, наконец-то, ответом стала тишина.

Внутри Гарри улыбался, вспоминая запах крови загнанной в угол жертвы. Он улыбался и внешне – на его лице до конца времен застыла вырезанная улыбка. Он присел на корточки и хмыкнул. Быть может, Клэр и научился не шуметь, усмирил свою гордость и перестал попадаться на одно и то же, но вот про следы он, похоже, забыл. На мокрой после дождя земле четко виднелись отпечатки ботинок. Или это ловушка? И не только Клэра. За дождем могла спрятаться другая опасность. Гарри нахмурился. Их подгоняла разозленная прогрессом Миссисипи, сносившая на своем пути дамбы. И он все-таки надеялся, что они успеют добраться до Мемфиса прежде, чем их настигнет река. Та тоже, видимо, давно не охотилась.

Он провел рукой по земле и выдохнул. Этот паршивец не просто прятался от него. Он учился охотиться. "Вырос пацан, – Гарри вытащил нож. – Но совсем немного". Рывок – он схватился за нижнюю ветку ели и подбросил себя вверх. Достаточно для того, чтобы раскачаться и пусть не смахнуть притаившегося Клэра, так хоть спугнуть. "Не упал", – Гарри ухмылялся, смотря в лицо Стэнфилда. Тот притаился на одной из верхних толстых веток и сейчас больше всего напоминал дикого кота. Глаза большие, сумасшедшие. И ни единой эмоции на лице. Идиот – если сидишь в засаде, до последнего надо стараться быть незаметным. И все равно. Если кого и надо было остерегаться в труппе, так это Клэра. 

Гарри был тем единственным, кому сразу не понравился Стэнфилд. И дело было не в его самоуверенности и таланте, который у многих вызывал зависть. Просто он не был жертвой. Единственный среди них прирожденный охотник. И Гарри всегда думал, что Клэр первым принесет беду в их цирк. Но нет – его опередил гнев реки.

– Ублюдок, Уилл прирезал Бесси. Не сидится? – Гарри отряхнул руки от остатков коры. – Я тебя вместо лошади впрягу. А ее пристрелю, все равно сдохнет скоро.  
-Лошадь сдохла вчера, – Клэр спрыгнул с ветки, будто бы ничего это ему не стоило. Дерево слегка пошатнулось и осыпало их иголками.   
Гарри демонстративно запихнул нож в голенище сапога, развернулся на каблуках и не спеша пошел в сторону их стихийного лагеря, засунув большие пальцы рук за пояс на ковбойский манер.  
– Сегодня снимаемся. Идем налегке, – бросил он. 

Клэр остался в лесу. Гарри думал, что тот стоит и смотрит ему в спину, и гадал, станет ли ему однажды страшно от этого. Но скоро они будут в Мемфисе, и это перестанет быть проблемой. Гарри успел все распланировать. Как только город покажется на горизонте, он уйдет от остатков труппы, купит пачку газет за прошедшие дни и снимет себе номер с мягкой кроватью. Может, и девку потом найдет. И обязательно купит себе белые брюки. Даже в его снах, полных еды, были эти самые белые брюки. Денег немного, но на первое время хватит. Он попытался раздвинуть губы в улыбке, – привычка, старая карга, все еще была с ним, – но кожа на лице неприятно натянулась, и Гарри отбросил мысль хоть как-то показать миру предвкушение счастья. Тому было все равно наплевать на радости бывшего клоуна.

Когда Гарри пришел в лагерь, Анна, Молли и Норма уже выползли на свет и с кислым выражением лиц пили воду. Они покосились на него и о чем-то зашептались.  
"Дуры", – Гарри прошел мимо. Чистая вода сейчас была счастьем.   
Уияльм-младший уже успел скрыться в палатке. Обеда из кошки как будто бы и не было. Кошки – тоже. Гарри не стал спрашивать, ели ли цирковые дамы. Не его проблемы. Сейчас надо было собираться, чутье говорило ему – вода близко. Они и так задержались на одном месте из-за Фреда.   
– Уходим сегодня, – сказал Гарри и скрылся в палатке. 

Он был зол на Миссисипи. Уплыла их последняя выручка. На смерть животных в клетках и реквизит Гарри было плевать. Гарри на все было плевать, но он бы предпочел быть в тот момент в цирке, а не на вылазке в городе за покупками со всяким сбродом. В тот день была их очередь покупать все необходимое. Обычно на такое дело посылали двух мужчин, способных увезти скарб. Но тогда к ним напросились и девки – за обновками для костюмов, как сказали они. Гарри этот расклад не нравился, но возразить было нечем. Клэр молчал – он был единственным, кто мог тренироваться круглыми сутками и, хоть очень не любил такие вылазки, но не спорил.  
Услышав новость о разливающейся Миссисипи, девки взвыли о своих тряпках, подскочили с мест – хотели бежать к цирку. Гарри мрачно встал, намереваясь пробраться к шатрам. Но Клэр никому не дал вернуться. Он спокойно допил чай, отсчитал деньги смазливой официантке и сказал, что нужно уходить со всем купленным – потом встретятся с оставшимися в Мемфисе, следующем городе из карты выступлений.  
«Сукин сын», – Гарри зашел в свою палатку. Он сжал кулаки – надо было подраться в лесу.   
– Кис-кис-кис, – Уильям-младший сидел в центре палатки и хлопал своими большими руками по земле. – Кис-кис-кис.  
– Сворачивай вещи, – носком ботинка Гарри ткнул брата под ребра. Тот поднял голову, глупо улыбнулся и кивнул. «Лучше бы сдох».   
– Кис-кис-кис.

– Я ее съела! – выла Молли между спазмами рвоты. Она стояла на четвереньках посреди их лагеря, рыдала и блевала. Гарри выглянул из палатки: «Дура». Молли продолжала выть, цепляться за траву и пытаться выкашлять обед. Ее организм был слишком голоден и жаден – он не хотел отдавать кошку. Молли харкала слюной на распущенные волосы и выла. Как сигнал тревоги она собрала всех. Даже Клэр сполз со своих веток. Он безучастно стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел в другую сторону. Анна и Норма сидели тут же. Гарри хмыкнул. Он знал Анну. Если бы не Молли, обед бы не пропал: Анна хоть и состояла из одних костей, но ела немерено. Быть может, она и сказала цирковой подруге про кошку. Раз первой не удалось добраться до еды. 

Клэр повернулся к нему и, как всегда, равнодушно посмотрел. Только Гарри все равно понял – Стэнфилд слышит: он тоже не привык к мерному, успокаивающему гулу последних дней. А сейчас этот гул усилился. Река рядом. И Гарри понял: отчасти ему все это даже нравится.

Гарри не видел разлившейся воды, но по дороге они не раз встречались с такими же, как они, беглецами. Те рассказывали про обманчивую мутную гладь, которая постепенно сливалась с горизонтом, и про лавины, несущие доски, слабые деревья и дома, про людей на фонарных столбах и крышах. Гарри это не впечатляло. Где-то там вот так же плавали все их гребаные деньги – будь проклят Аарон. Клэр тоже молча выслушивал все эти истории, и только раз нахмурился при рассказе черного, которого они встретили по дороге, о страхе в Канзасе. «Три трупа на утро, – трясущимися руками старик набил табак в трубку. – Кажется, я никогда не забуду этого монстра. Благослови Эдди за его тайники. Упокой Господь его душу». Через секунду и эта история перестала быть интересной Клэру. Он отвернулся к скучным южным пейзажам за окном. Спустя час они попрощались. Спустя два – сделали остановку. И вновь задержались в пути из-за Клэра, который тут же исчез. Гарри долго ругался. И плевать ему было, что дамы. Они цирковые – привыкли. А Уильям-младший смеялся и хлопал в ладоши.

Что-то мягкое прошлось по его ноге.   
– Бесси! – взвыла Молли и вновь зашлась в рыданиях. «Дура», – вздохнул Гарри и вытащил опору палатки. Уильяма-младшего накрыло брезентом, и это показалось ему очень веселым.  
Через час, собрав пожитки, они побежали дальше. "Крысы", – почему-то подумал Гарри.

***

Бензин в фургоне, на котором они ездили за продуктами в город, закончился довольно быстро. Запасов не было. По пути им попался разграбленный магазинчик в опустевшей деревне, где они подобрали остатки еды. По домам ходить не стали, только увели лошадь с повозкой с какого-то двора. Фургон оставили там же. "Невыгодно", – сказал Гарри, примеряясь к поводьям. Клэр пожал плечами и вновь ушел в свои мысли. Из некоторых окон на них смотрели люди. "Идиоты", – подумал Гарри и повернулся к Клэру. Тот при всем показном равнодушии волновался. Впервые за долгое время. Гарри это чувствовал. 

Быть может, дело было в том, что Клэр отошел от своего привычного ритуала, который знала вся их труппа. Каждый раз после выдачи зарплаты Клэр исчезал в ближайшем городе. Поначалу он исчезал ненадолго и возвращался гораздо более мрачным, чем обычно. Однажды Анна за ним проследила. "Да на телеграф он таскается", – она была явно разочарована. Своей замкнутостью и необщительностью Клэр породил среди дам множество легенд с мыслью "я та самая, кто изменит его жизнь к лучшему". Правда, дамы скоро одна за другой отказывались от затеи осчастливить Стэнфилда. Гарри было все равно – почему, он мог только ухмыляться, охраняя выручку.   
Потом Клэр стал исчезать на пару дней и больше. Это никогда и никак не сказывалось на выступлениях. Иначе Аарон быстро бы приказал Гарри с ним разобраться. Зато это сказалось на состоянии Стэнфилда. Он стал более спокойным и уверенным. Теперь его было сложно сбить во время тренировок и подначить на драку. Гарри это не нравилось.   
"Странный ты клоун", – посмеивался Аарон. "Бывший", – в ответ Гарри спокойно пожимал плечами. Его уверенность и внутреннее равновесие основывалось на ежевечернем ритуале подсчитывания заработанного. И сейчас без этого он тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. В тот момент Гарри даже понял Клэра. Он усмехнулся этой мысли и продолжил путь.

Сейчас ему хотелось подраться, оказаться в Мемфисе и избавиться от лишнего груза. Америка казалась бесконечной. Накатанная посреди поля дорога – совсем далекой от пути к цивилизации. В труппе всегда были одни идиоты. Это он знал точно.

***

Молли тащилась позади. Она прижимала к себе вырывающуюся кошку – Бесси они подобрали в той же деревне, что и лошадь – и напрочь отказывалась выбросить новую тряпку, купленную в городе. Тряпка была большой, тяжелой и совершенно, по мнению Гарри, бесполезной даже для домашних дел. Но Молли вцепилась в это платье. Анна посмеивалась над странной циркачкой. Ее можно было понять – Молли была из бедной семьи и никогда не носила красивых вещей. Это сказала Норма. "Кошек в ее семье тоже не было?" – хмурился Гарри. Всем своим бестолковым существованием Молли, девочка-канатоходка, раздражала. Своими воплями Бесси раздражала тоже. Но ее-то хотя бы можно зажарить. А с Молли какой прок?

– Клэр, а что ты будешь делать в Мемфисе?   
Это была Норма. Видимо, почувствовав, что Гарри близок к тому, чтобы силой вышвырнуть кошку-платье-Молли, она встала между ними и обратилась к Стэнфилду – дело в обычные дни почти бесполезное. Разговор никогда, по общему мнению, не заходил дальше простых ответов. Но Анной отвлекать было опасно: она только хуже сделает. А Норма была просто Нормой – возможно, менее идиоткой, чем все остальные. Но сейчас они шли второй час, и девки начали выть – каждая на свой манер. Только Уильям-младший все еще был бодр. 

Клэр ничего не ответил. Гарри нравилось думать, что он бы поддержал его в вопросе выброса всего лишнего.  
Стэнфилд шел самым последним. Это был его выбор – замыкать цепочку, следя за отстающими. Гарри этот выбор не нравился. Гарри казалось, что временами Клэр издевается над ним, уставившись немигающим взглядом ему в спину. Но Гарри ни разу не обернулся.

– А я хочу в ванну, – голос Нормы не изменился. Любая бы постеснялась признаться, что задрало ходить в кусты, что задница обожжена какой-то там травой. А Норма всегда говорила одним тоном, не смущаясь никаких тем и действий. И, если надо, даже переодевалась у всех на виду – потому что работа. Гарри показалось тогда, что именно после этого Норма была чуть ли не единственной, с кем Клэр мог заговорить первым. Стэнфилд был зациклен на работе и тренировках. Он даже ни разу не заикнулся, как другие, что вот бы приболеть и пропустить выступление. Всех останавливали деньги. А Клэр был просто психом. 

– У нас хватит денег на гостиницу? – вопрос не для Стэнфилда, но и Гарри не собирался на него отвечать. – У меня скопилось достаточно, – сказала Норма, продолжая иди в ногу с Клэром.  
Гарри чуть не обернулся – он продолжал идти, прислушиваясь к разговору. У Нормы не было секретов и не было, как считали в труппе, своей жизни. Ей не на что было тратить деньги, и они скапливались у нее соблазнительными пачками. 

Первого же, повадившегося сначала выпрашивать, а потом и красть, избил Клэр. Та еще была новость. Гарри помнил, как все взбудоражились и шептались. Стэнфилд обычно никогда не вмешивался в чужие дела и уже тем более – в кражи. До своих денег он был дотошен, жаден и скрытен. Но чтобы пойти и просто так защитить чужое – нужен был повод. Гарри так и думал: "Спит она с ним, что ли?"  
– Если хочешь, ты можешь выйти за меня замуж. Я буду защищать тебя, – Клэр сидел на корточках рядом с избитым вором-неудачником и вытаскивал у него из карманов украденное. Руки были в крови, и на купюрах расплывались красные разводы. Гарри тогда присвистнул: "Точно спит". А Джемми сам был виноват.   
Норма отказала Клэру. "Дурная баба", – Гарри развернулся и ушел к Аарону, считать свои деньги. Стэнфилд продолжал вытаскивать украденное из карманов. 

Никто не ответил. Каждый строил свои планы на Мемфис. Планы начинались с подсчета припрятанных денег и будущей выплаты за выступление. Гарри готов был поспорить на еще пару бумажек, что это именно так. И положить сверху на кон, что все будут посланы судьбой, Аароном Хиршем, их хозяином, и труппой. Тут хоть в "Карнавал" иди к этим чудикам – лишь бы платили свои жалкие гроши.   
"Слишком много артистов пошло, – сказал Аарон в последнюю их встречу. Они вновь считали деньги. – Как думаешь, Гарри, что было бы полезней – отстреливать вас всех или ввести лицензию на профессию?". Тем вечером Гарри долго вертел в руках любимый деревянный тесак Уильяма-младшего. "Отстреливать, – ответил он, – меньше возни". А на следующий день пришла река.

Гарри засунул руки в карманы джинс и попытался представить, каково бы сейчас было, будь он один. С фантазией у него было плохо. Зато память прокручивала все двенадцать минут из "Большого ограбления поезда". "Пиф-паф", – беззвучно дунул Гарри. Он видел этот фильм в детстве. Раз двадцать. Он запомнил – столько раз он залезал в карманы к пьяному отцу за деньгами на билет. И еще раз пять пришлось стащить кошельки у прохожих. 

Гарри никогда не хотел быть клоуном. Он мечтал грабить поезда. Просто Человек-Птица однажды поймал его на краже, что-то сказал важное и начертил пальцами на щеках улыбку. Гарри забыл и слова, и имя человека – что-то было про птиц. А вот "улыбка" жгла его щеки еще очень долго. Пока однажды Гарри не взял в руки нож.   
Он не умел улыбаться так, как Человек-Птица. Гарри пугал детей: под его бело-красным гримом малышня видела хмурое, неприветливое лицо с опущенными уголками губ. Он часами мог стоять перед зеркалом, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
– Нельзя делать то, что не приносит тебе радость, – сказал ему Человек-Птица. – Улыбнись.  
И Гарри взял нож: руки дрожали, было больно, хотелось орать и бежать домой, к Хиршу, к маме в могилу. Гарри резал себе щеки – от уголков губ. Гарри выводил себе улыбку – настоящую, вечную. Кровь текла по подбородку, ныли зубы. Из-за слез Гарри не видел своего отражения, он вспоминал, как улыбался ему Человек-Птица.   
Гарри потерял сознание и перестал быть клоуном, который с детства мечтал грабить поезда. Он даже Аарону это рассказал. И Хирш, везде ищущий выгоду, придумал для него номер с ограблением. «Клоун» в длинном пальто, шляпе-федоре и с сигарой в зубах гонялся по арене за бумажным поездом. Пиф-паф! Номер стал популярным. Мафия была в моде. В кабинете у Аарона висел портрет Аль Капоне. "Ничего личного, только бизнес", – последнее, что слышал Гарри от него. Все эти евреи, итальяшки, ирландцы – все они были заодно. 

– Наверное, я бы купила себе чулки. Шелковые, – неожиданно сказала Анна.  
Гарри нахмурился – кажется, он пропустил часть разговора. Это не было важным, но если бы он слышал весь разговор, ему бы было спокойней.  
– Сколько нам еще идти? – голос Молли был уставшим, казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет.  
Гарри не обернулся к ним: скорее всего, теперь они идут не след в след – девки столпились около Клэра и болтают, пытаясь его разговорить.  
– Уже завтра должны быть в Мемфисе, – ответил Гарри спокойно. – Если будем идти без остановок.  
Анна завыла:  
– Река все равно позади. Зачем гнать?  
– У нас нет продуктов, – начал Гарри. Его перебила Молли:  
– Я вся чешусь!   
– Да иди ты в Миссисипи! – огрызнулась Анна.  
Гарри шел вперед. Он надеялся, что Клэр с ним согласен, чтобы идти без остановок и быстрее оказаться в Мемфисе. Ему действительно было бы спокойней, будь он вдалеке от этих идиотов и Стэнфилда. Сейчас на этой пустынной дороге было слишком шумно. Бесконечные столбы с проводами уходили в горизонт, и он уже давно сбился со счета.   
Раз-два-три… а на двухсотом они сделали привал.

– Река вряд ли теперь нас догонит, – внезапно из темноты рядом с Гарри возник Клэр.  
По подсчетам Гарри, до Мемфиса они не дошли всего пару километров. Но девки разнылись и потребовали остановиться на ночь. "Дуры, – хмурился Гарри, разжигая костер, – молитесь, чтобы дождь не пошел". Еда у них закончилась, и за треском горящих веток не было слышно голодного воя желудка.   
Гарри жевал травинку. Стэнфилд стоял у него за спиной. Наверное, меланхолично подумал Гарри, он засунул руки в карманы и пристально смотрит ему в спину – издевается. Гарри сплюнул и погладил голенище сапога – наличие ножа всегда успокаивало. Клэр больше ничего не говорил – это раздражало.  
– Я забуду о Миссисипи, когда окажусь в городе, – Гарри потер подбородок и усмехнулся. Он не брился уже который день, и щетина начала превращаться в небольшую бородку. А вот лицо Стэнфилда покрывалось небольшим пушком, делая того смешным.   
Гарри однажды увидел, как Клэр чистит ножом лицо. "Сопляк, – довольно подумал Гарри, – со смазливым личиком".  
– Мать зря тебе хуй приделала, – хохотнул тогда он, – зато с именем не прогадала.  
Стэнфилд промолчал, его рука даже не дрогнула – он спокойно добрился и убрал нож. Гарри сплюнул: когда он застукал Клэра, рассматривающего свою первую, рыжую, очень смешную щетину, была самая настоящая драка. Щенок, как с цепи сорвался, кидался на него – Гарри тогда здорово посмеялся. "Закаляешь характер? – хитро прищурился Аарон, когда вызвал к себе, и добавил, сцепив руки в замок: – Свой".   
– Ты намереваешься уйти из цирка?   
– С чего взял? – Гарри вновь погладил голенище и облизнул губы.   
Краем глаза он увидел, что Клэр сделал шаг к нему и присел на корточки.  
– Я чувствую, – спокойно сказал Стэнфилд. – И все пытаюсь понять, почему. Цирк приносил неплохие деньги. Не много, но нам хватало всем.  
Гарри промолчал – его ладони вспотели, во рту пересохло; кончиками пальцев он отбивал по голенищу ненавязчивую мелодию.  
– Знаешь, – продолжил Клэр. Казалось, ему и не нужен был ответ Гарри. – Ты бы был последним, кто отлип от кормушки.  
Краем глаза Гарри видел, как Стэнфилд поглаживает траву, будто размышляет – сорвать или не сорвать травинку. Ему для этого не надо прикладывать усилия – он был сильным. Гарри не раз видел Стэнфилда в деле – Клэр в эти моменты меньше всего походил на девчонку. В принципе, только имя у него и было дурацким, и борода не росла, как у настоящего мужчины. Гарри скривился.  
– Нашего цирка больше нет, – и это был не вопрос. Клэр, не отрываясь, смотрел на огонь.  
– Богатое у тебя воображение, Стэнфилд, – Гарри хмыкнул и вытащил нож. Он повертел лезвие, рассматривая отражение огня.  
– Не думаю, – задумчиво протянул Клэр, сцепив руки в замок, и замолчал.

Этой ночью Гарри положил рядом с собой нож. Так было намного спокойней.

Человека-птицу Гарри встретил на ярмарке. Он тогда шатался по ней, выглядывая, что плохо лежит, бегал между рядами от продавцов и местной шпаны, не первый год кормившейся на этих улицах. Из-за пропившего все деньги отца желудок второй день был пуст, и Гарри решился на воровство. Он смотрел на мясо, но его нужно было готовить, смотрел на лепешки, но бдительная бойкая бабка, торговавшая ими, вряд ли бы сжалилась над грязным подростком. Поэтому Гарри решил стащить хотя бы яблоки. Они лежали без присмотра: их продавец, такой же пацан, как и он, крутился вокруг цветочницы – женщины с пышной грудью, почти вываливающейся из декольте. Гарри протянул руку и тут же был пойман: его кисть вздернули вверх, а по носу дали газетой.  
– Ай! – он взвыл и растерянно посмотрел на человека. Гарри не умел воровать у чужих – только у отца. Но где-то интуитивно он чувствовал, как себя надо вести, если тебя поймали.  
– Я больше не буду, – Гарри скривился и попытался зареветь.   
Поймавший его незнакомец, высокий мужчина в темном легком пальто, повел себя странно: огляделся, улыбнулся и умыкнул яблоко с прилавка, запихнув его в карман Гарри.   
– Шшш, – он приложил палец к губам и взял Гарри за руку, – пошли со мной.  
Незнакомец продолжал улыбаться. Гарри хлопая глазами, шел следом. Его желудок урчал, а яблоко так приятно оттягивало карман, что Гарри и не подумал сопротивляться – чего такого плохого мог сделать этот улыбчивый незнакомец, что было бы хуже, чем есть. Они проскальзывали между людскими потоками так легко, что Гарри и не замечал никого. Он добрался до яблока, потер его о жилетку и жадно откусил. Все остальное было не так важно.  
– Меня зовут… – голос незнакомца перекрыл хруст яблока. Оно было настолько вкусным, сочным, что Гарри вгрызался вновь и вновь. Он пропустил имя – оно казалось таким ненужным, что-то такое птичье.   
Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел в спину незнакомцу. Половина яблока была съедена, а они все еще шли – уже за пределами ярмарки, по оживленной улице. Поэтому Гарри и не было страшно – можно закричать и убежать, – а вот любопытно было очень. 

***

Утром его разбудил мелкий дождь. Гарри облизал губы, провел рукой по лицу и сел. Спал он полусидя: на земле лежать было слишком холодно, и так спина болела. Гарри осмотрелся и хмыкнул: не понятно, кто надоумил и убедил, но девки спали на расстеленном платье Молли.  
– Сегодня мы будем в Мемфисе, – спокойно сказал Клэр.  
От неожиданности Гарри резко обернулся: казалось, Стэнфилд со вчерашней ночи так и застыл в одной позе. Он сидел рядом на корточках и задумчиво смотрел на потухший костер.  
– Как ты думаешь, Гарри, – Клэр посмотрел на него, – мы встретим кого-нибудь из труппы?  
Стэнфилд смотрел на него, не мигая и, кажется, не дыша. Гарри передернуло: так на людей не смотрят, так не смотрят и на скот на живодерне. Даже на еду голодный человек не будет так смотреть.  
– Вали отсюда, сопляк, – Гарри встал, прихватив нож. – Дойдем и увидишь.  
Клэр посмотрел на него снизу вверх, странно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Доброе утрррррро! – подскочил Уильям-младший, подпрыгнул, затряс жиром и вскинул руки.  
Гарри вздохнул, потер переносицу.  
– Было бы так просто, если бы некоторых людей не существовало. Ведь так, Гарри? – улыбнулся Стэнфилд.  
– Идиот, – Гарри хмуро посмотрел на Клэра, рука сжала нож. – Идиот.  
– Гарри! Что мы будем сегодня есть, Гарри? Вставайте, феи и принцессы! – Уильям-младший не замолкал.  
– Сегодня мы будем в Мемфисе, – вновь повторил Клэр.  
– Как я вас всех ненавижу, – выдохнул Гарри и потер лицо руками, задев пальцами шрамы.  
– Бесси! Бесси сбежала, – захныкала проснувшаяся Молли.  
– Господи, – выдохнул Гарри и поймал себя на том, что хочет заткнуть уши.

***

– Вот и пришли, – мужчина внезапно остановился, Гарри споткнулся и чуть не налетел на него.  
– Ой!  
Они подошли к какому-то открытому, не самому лучшему кафе: грязная скатерть на столиках, мухи, пьяные посетители – все, кроме одного. Он сидел со скучающим видом и не обращал на них внимания.   
– Садись, ешь, – Человек-Птица подтолкнул Гарри к столику. Там была тарелка, до краев наполненная макаронами. Желудок Гарри скрутило от голода – будто бы и яблока не было.  
– А ты был прав, – Человек-Птица сел, погладил Гарри по голове. Тот залез на стул и схватился за вилку – руки тряслись, и первая макаронина упала на пол. Гарри сглотнул и накинулся на оставшиеся спагетти. Он набивал ими рот, с трудом прожевывая, поначалу давясь и помогая себе руками. Разговор двух странных незнакомцев был ему неинтересен: в мире Гарри сейчас был только он и огромная тарелка спагетти с томатным соусом. Гарри жмурился от удовольствия и подвывал.   
Последние макаронины он доедал медленно, выводя ими круги по тарелке перед тем, как отправить их в рот. Человек-Птица погладил его по голове. Гарри зажмурился: лучше ему бывало только в кино, а так – больше никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.  
– Я даю им самое необходимое, – внезапно услышал он второго незнакомца. Тот говорил размеренно, спокойно – так, как будто ему было скучно говорить.  
– Ничего, что связано с невиновными людьми.  
– Абсолютно. Только гомункулы, эксперименты.  
– То есть Небьюла.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на второго. Похоже, они с Человеком-Птицей были друзьями. Гарри подумал и решил, что второй будет Скучным человеком: он был одет во все серое, совсем не улыбался, и пусть Человек-Птица вел себя, как клоун, но он был приятным и не так пугал. Гарри поежился, вытер рукавом рот, прошелся испачканными ладонями по брюкам.  
– Спасибо, – он поерзал на стуле. Теперь Гарри стало интересно: почему ему так повезло и как незаметней сбежать от этих двоих. Он нахмурился.  
Человек-Птица повернулся к нему и вновь погладил по голове.  
– Теперь ты не будешь воровать? – он поднял его лицо за подбородок. – У тебя был такой несчастный вид, сейчас ты доволен? Так улыбнись!  
– Простите?   
Человек-Птица рассмеялся:  
– Нельзя делать то, что не приносит тебе радость. Если бы ты воровал с улыбкой, я даже и не подошел бы. Но что тревожит тебя сейчас? Не понимаю. Улыбнись.  
Человек-Птица коснулся уголков губ Гарри и попытался растянуть улыбку.  
– Давай же. Или еда не порадовала?  
– Ты идиот, – вздохнул Скучный человек. Теперь он сидел вполоборота, положив ногу на ногу и облокотившись на локоть, даже не смотрел на них.  
Человек-Птица отпустил Гарри и развел руками:  
– Среди нас двоих ученый ты.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Гарри слетел со стула и сиганул, сверкая пятками. Кажется, Человек-Птица смеялся ему в спину.  
Гарри было неинтересно, и он бежал быстро, как мог. Ему хотелось смеяться: он провел этих увальней, нажрался за их счет. Гарри рыгнул и схватился за живот.  
Его щеки горели, Гарри улыбался.

Они дошли до Мемфиса в полной тишине. Гарри не переставал удивляться молчанию этих идиотов. Быть может, дело было в усталости, или каждый погрузился в свои планы – все это было неважным. Гарри нравилась тишина – верный признак, что река осталась далеко позади – и раздражал мелкий дождь и запомнившийся сон. Гарри почесал переносицу: почему сейчас к нему пришел Человек-Птица?  
На последнем привале они оставили еще часть своих вещей. И теперь шли быстро, как могли – точнее бежали вслед за Гарри: они – не Миссисипи, от них убежать невозможно. Так думал Гарри, идя впереди и насвистывая про себя, считая столбы. Дорога шаг за шагом становилась лучше, настроение – тоже.  
Когда Гарри обернулся на воротах у Мемфиса, он был один.  
Где-то вдалеке раздался гудок поезда.

***

Бывший рабовладельческий город встретил пылью и безразличием черных. Ставни пристроек закрывались, белые шастали, раздавались автомобильные гудки. Гарри вошел в город, и город этого не заметил. Истерично сигналя, через центральные ворота въехал груженый фургон, следом – еще пара. Из первого выпало яблоко, из остальных невесело улыбались и щурились, быть может, со сна заключенные: разрушив тюрьмы, Миссисипи не уничтожила их преступления. Гарри ухмыльнулся и ловко стащил с газетного прилавка свежий выпуск. Он шел по Мемфису и жадно вчитывался в события: за несколько дней вдали от цивилизации мир не рухнул, мир даже не заметил, что Гарри где-то бродит по нему.

– Молодой человек, вам нравятся поезда? – приветливо раздалось над ухом.  
– А? – Клэр обернулся. – Доброе утро. Они… интересны.  
Он потер глаза – странная выдалась ночь.  
– Энтони Спенсер, – незнакомец протянул руку, – Тони. У нас набор проводников. Не хотите попробовать? Мне кажется, вам понравится.  
Клэр улыбнулся:  
– Только мне нужно навестить старого друга, – сказал он, прикидывая перспективы от такого предложения. В кармане у Клэра лежала посмертная записка Аарона Хирша и имя – заказ от какой-то там корпорации.

Дождь наконец-то прекратился, но солнце так и не показалось, не высушило одежду. И в захолустную гостиницу с ценами на картонке в окне Гарри зашел, хлюпая водой в ботинках. Лишний доллар помог избежать вопросов, и через пятнадцать минут Гарри растянулся на кровати и вытащил пачку банкнот из кармана, следом выпало несколько центов. Гарри покрутил мятые бумажки и бросил их рядом с собой на кровать – должно хватить на парикмахерскую и белые брюки. Во втором кармане – все на еду и первые дни новой жизни. Деньги, правда, были не его. Но Гарри был уверен, что их хозяйка была бы не против таких трат. Он провел рукой по шраму на правой щеке. 

Деньги принадлежали Норме.   
За день до наводнения он нечаянно убил ее – просто толкнул на реквизит. Гарри был не виноват, что там оказался камень. Он вздохнул и оттащил тело к клетке с тиграми. Гарри был не виноват, что она оказалась жива и еще долго кричала, хваталась за прутья клетки, пока звери не добрались до ее горла. Хорошо, что в тот вечер в цирке был праздник.   
А на следующую ночь Норма вернулась к нему, чтобы рассказать сказки. 

Гарри открыл глаза – жутко разболелась голова. Он вздохнул.  
– Анна, – загнул один палец, – Норма, – второй, – Молли, – третий, – брат.  
Четыре призрака. Гарри не знал, почему именно они остались с ним, почему не десятки иных, других, надоедливых, крикливых, приходящих по ночам и донимающих его днем разговорами и приказами. Гарри почти научился их игнорировать. Иногда приходил Человек-Птица и тот, другой – скучный человек в сером. Сны с ними Гарри никогда не любил.

Гарри бежал без оглядки, не разбирая дороги – мимо ярмарочных рядов, грудастой продавщицы и вредной бабки. Гарри было весело и сыто.   
На выходе он споткнулся и упал, уткнувшись носом в чьи-то ботинки.  
– Так и шею свернуть можно, – придавив коленом к земле, его погладили по плечу.  
В рот набилась земля, Гарри попытался вздохнуть и чуть не заорал, когда краем глаза увидел шприц в руках в серых перчатках.  
– Это не больно. Так же говорят взрослые? 

Скрипнула приоткрывшаяся дверь. Гарри вскинулся на кровати, выхватывая из-под подушки нож.  
На пороге в полоске света застыла тень.


End file.
